Daun
by rasyalleva
Summary: Mereka yang biasanya rukun-rukun saja—Midorima dan Akashi—sedang berdebat mana yang lebih baik, antara daun hijau dan daun merah.


**daun © Kaoru Ishinomori**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Challenge fict from Kagamine Miharu_

 _Request pairing!hint from_ _anclyne_

 _Maybe sequel from AO3 fic 'Apel'_

 **Diclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Summary** : Mereka yang biasanya rukun-rukun saja—Midorima dan Akashi—sedang berdebat mana yang lebih baik, antara daun hijau dan daun merah.

 **Plus-plus** : Challenge from Kagamine Miharu, request pairing from anclyne.

* * *

Salahkan semua kepada Kise. Saat itu, sedang babak penyisihan Inter-Junior High, pertandingan basket SMP. Tidak perlu ditanya, karena masih menghadapi lawan pertama, jelas merupakan hari yang sangat mudah bagi Kiseki no Sedai.

Karena itulah, wajar apabila mereka menyikapi waktu istirahat pergantian quarter dengan melakukan hal yang tidak jelas di ruang yang disediakan di dalam stadion—melamun. Di saat suara teriakan panik tim lawan di ruang sebelah terdengar, mereka ribut membahas mengenai apa rencana yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membalikkan kedudukan yang sudah mustahil itu, bocah-bocah berambut pelangi memutuskan untuk melamun.

Bosan.

Momoi, Nijimura, dan pelatih mereka, Shigehiro, memutuskan untuk tetap di lapangan, tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berlima. Oh, berenam—jangan lupakan si pemain keenam bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka bertiga hanya membahas lawan-lawan yang kira-kira akan dihadapi oleh mereka, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan lawan mereka yang sekarang.

Sementara itu, suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci, kok," Akashi berkata otomatis, mempersilakan dengan senyum manisnya yang belum pudar karena jati dirinya yang lain masih tertidur di alam bawah sadarnya. Itu karena instingnya yang bisa membaca masa depan tahu bahwa yang mengetuk pintu adalah perempuan.

Pintu terbuka. Tiga orang perempuan menyembulkan kepala, takut-takut dan malu-malu. "Ng, Ki-Kise-kun ada?"

"Ya?" Kise langsung mengangkat kepala, matanya yang sudah bersinar kuning itu menyala-nyala seperti lampu minyak yang hampir kehabisan minyak. Kuroko melirik sekilas, diam-diam cemburu, tetapi yang lain tidak perlu tahu.

"Ma-mau minta tanda tangan.."

"Oh, dengan senang hati-ssu!" Kise melompat berdiri dari duduknya. Setidaknya, dia tidak jadi bosan seperti Aomine yang sudah tertidur pulas, badannya terlentang di lantai. Kise langsung melangkahi Aomine tanpa pikir panjang—untung yang bersangkutan tidak sadar—dan sambil mendekati tiga gadis itu, ia mengeluarkan bolpennya. "Tanda tangan di mana?"

Sepertinya, tiga gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak membawa satupun kertas untuk dijadikan tempat tanda tangan Kise. Mereka bertiga kelabakan, panik, dan hampir mau menangis.

"Ada kertas tidak? Ada kertas tidak?!"

"Ki-kita tidak punya kertas," bisik gadis yang di paling belakang, sudah terisak-isak karena waktu terus berjalan, dan bisa-bisa kesempatan mereka yang berharga—bisa jadi hanya satu kali dalam satu juta kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan sang idola tanpa hambatan—akan terbuang dengan percuma seperti angin yang mencoba menerbangkan gunung Everest.

"Ada apa?!" Aomine langsung terbangun begitu mendengar isakan tangis seorang gadis. Badannya menegak, kepalanya langsung pasang siaga satu. Di pikirannya kini terbayang seorang gadis lemah sedang terisak-isak karena keadaannya sedang terpojok, badannya gemetaran tak berdaya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah tangan seseorang yang memojokkannya ke dinding, tidak bisa mengupayakan supaya tangan kotor itu tidak menyentuh bagian dari tubuhnya yang selama ini ia jaga—

"Seorang gadis menangis karena tidak punya kertas untuk dijadikan tempat tanda tangan Kise-kun, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko, membuyarkan pikiran mesum Aomine dan mengubahnya menjadi butiran pasir di pesisir pantai.

Aomine terpaku. "Oh," tanggapnya refleks, sebelum ia sepenuhnya bisa memahaminya. Kemudian begitu ia mengerti maksud kalimat Kuroko, Aomine menguap. "Kise, kau pakai saja daun yang dibawa Midorima ke mana-mana itu..."

"Bagus juga!" Kise langsung menyambar daun di tangan Midorima. Yang bersangkutan sedang terkantuk-kantuk karena mati bosan, sehingga badan terlambat untuk segera bereaksi. Kise membuka tutup bolpennya, kemudian menandatangani daun itu. Kise memberikan daun itu kepada salah satu gadis. "Nanti bisa kalian kopi saja daunnya, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Tiga gadis itu sumringah ketika melihat senyum ala pangeran dari Kise. "Ti-tidak apa-apa! Terimakasih banyak, Kise-kun!" mereka membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya, sikap bungkuk penuh rasa hormat menurut Kise, karena kepala tiga gadis itu seolah-olah ingin mencium lutut masing-masing.

Kemudian mereka pergi sambil menjerit kegirangan. Yang menangis terisak tadi kini sibuk bersujud mencium lantai penuh rasa syukur, dan bahkan salah satu dari mereka berteriak dengan lantang, penuh dengan cucuran air mata membanjiri wajahnya, " _MY-LIFE-IS-NOW-COMPLETE-GOODBYE-WORLD-IT'S-OKAY-TO-KILL-ME-NOW-BYE."_

Kise menghela napas melihat pemandangan yang _normal di matanya_ itu, kemudian ia menutup pintu. Lalu berbalik.

Dan yang ia lihat hanyalah _close-up_ wajah Midorima—terlalu dekat sampai hanya terlihat kacamatanya, dan aura-aura kemarahan yang membara.

"Kise. Itu. Tadi. Benda. Keberuntunganku," Midorima memenggal-menggal tiap katanya, membuat semua anggota yang ada di ruangan itu memucat. Murasakibara gagal tidur. Akashi juga gagal tidur sebenarnya—tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Kuroko dan Aomine menegang.

Di suatu tempat, seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mempunyai nama Takao Kazunari tiba-tiba bergidik. Ia menggosok bawah hidungnya dengan bingung. "Aku kenapa, ya?" ia mengerutkan kening, heran sendiri, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"A-ah..?" kembali ke latar ruangan Kiseki no Sedai di dalam stadion, Kise menimpali salah tingkah. "Be-begitu, ya?"

Midorima menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. "Itu masalah, nanodayo! Bagaimana kalau di sisa quarter kita kalah karena keberuntunganku habis?!"

"Bukan masalah. Selama dua quarter ini, kamu bisa digantikan Kuroko," Akashi menjawab enteng. Hanya Akashi yang berani mengatakan itu—dan sekalipun Midorima sedang kalap, akal sehatnya masih bisa setia mengingatkan bahwa yang sedang berbicara kepadanya adalah seorang kapten yang tidak boleh ditentang.

"Oke, tapi Kise, setidaknya kau harus bertanggungjawab mencarikan gantinya untukku," Midorima mulai tenang, setidaknya ia mulai bisa bersikap waras dengan mencoba mengontrol diri.

Kise menarik napas hati-hati. "Daun, kan-ssu?" seharusnya dia bertanya kepada Midorima, tetapi entah mengapa Kise lebih memilih untuk menatap Akashi.

Karena ditatap seperti itu, Akashi mulai menunjukkan kebaikan budinya untuk mengambil alih sebagai yang menjawab. "Santai saja, Kise. Hanya daun, kok. Ambil saja di luar stadion," katanya ringan, seolah-olah semua kendali ada padanya.

"Bukan, Akashi. Yang di luar stadion itu hanya pohon-pohon berdaun merah, merahnya sejenis tanaman hias _Euphorbia Pulcherrima_. Daun yang salah, nanodayo," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Mungkin bisa ditemukan di—"

" _Apa, Shintaro_?"

Jder.

Tiba-tiba, rasanya petir membelah ruangan itu. Di saat yang sama, bulu kuduk Nijimura meremang mendadak. Nijimura mengangkat kepala tiba-tiba, memandang sekitar. "Ada yang aneh," gumamnya sok tahu, menganggap bahwa yang ia rasakan adalah firasat penting. Tetapi karena menganggap bahwa mungkin ia salah makan, Nijimura memutuskan untuk bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Midorima menatap ke arah Akashi secepat cahaya. Memangnya ada yang salah dari kata-katanya? Ternyata sangat mengagetkan, bagaikan menonton film horror dan hantu justru muncul di hadapan _mu_ , bukan di filmnya tetapi secara _nyata_ , apabila kita dimarahi tiba-tiba karena melakukan kesalahan yang tidak kita sadari.

Akashi membalasnya dengan sorot mata garang. "Kau bilang bahwa daun _merah_ itu adalah daun yang _salah_?"

Oh. Ternyata itu. Semua anggota memandang ngeri kepada Akashi. Murasakibara sampai gemetaran dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Jadi menurutmu, daun yang mempunyai warna seperti _aku_ itu _salah_?"

Midorima menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Astaga, Akashi bisa naik pitam hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyeletuk betapa kecilnya persoalan yang Akashi bahas, namun jika ia menyelesaikan perselisihan dengan cepat, maka mereka akan menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat dengan melamun lagi. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Akashi memicu konflik dari hal super enteng—hanya untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

"Bukan begitu, Akashi," Midorima mencoba mengambil sikap tenang. "Oha-Asa menyuruhku membawa daun sirih, nanodayo. Daun sirih, kan, berwarna hijau."

"Daun sirih ada yang berwarna hijau, ada _juga_ yang berwarna merah, Shintaro."

Skakmat. Midorima berusaha menelan ludah lagi. "Benarkah, nanodayo?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik—mungkin ini sama saja cari mati, meragukan kebenaran seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang notabene selalu benar—tetapi ia tidak mempunyai siasat lain untuk membuang-buang waktu selain cara yang satu ini.

Akashi beranjak dari duduknya. "Daun sirih yang hijau, yang mempunyai warna _mu_ ¸cuma dipakai untuk mimisan saja. Daun sirih merah, seperti yang kalian semua tahu bahwa merah itu adalah warna _ku_ , dengan nama latin _Piper Crotatum_ , bisa menyembuhkan bermacam-macam penyakit kronis seperti diabetes, kolesterol, hepatitis, dan stroke. Jadi, daun sirih merah itu lebih berguna dibandingkan daun sirih hijau. Paham, Shintarou?"

Oh, Tuhan, ini sama sekali tidak penting. Dan kini Akashi jadi terlihat seperti seorang manajer marketing yang sedang mempromosikan daun sirih merah saja. Terlepas dari Midorima memahaminya atau tidak, tapi sungguhkah bahwa mereka akan membuang-buang waktu istirahat hanya dengan memperselisihkan daun sirih hijau dan daun sirih merah?!

Tetapi, suara bisik-bisik dan kasak-kusuk justru mulai terdengar.

"Tetsu, mana yang kau pikir mempunyai kemungkinan menang?"

"Akashi-kun mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas, jadi itu bisa membuat peluang kemenangan berpihak besar padanya, Aomine-kun."

"Oh, tapi memangnya Midorimacchi tidak mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas juga-ssu?"

"Akachin itu selalu menang, kan, jadinya sudah jelas kalau cepat atau lambat Midochin bakalan kalah..."

Midorima melirik ke arah empat rekan timnya yang sama sekali tidak berniat menyela perdebatan yang Akashi buat. Apakah mereka berempat juga kehabisan ide yang bisa berguna untuk membuat mereka tidak mengantuk, sehingga mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengomentari konflik ia dengan Akashi dengan konyolnya?

"Jika kau mengira bahwa daun sirih merah lebih unggul dibandingkan daun sirih hijau, maka itu salah besar, nanodayo," Midorima memberanikan diri mengambil langkah maju. Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka berempat, si komentator itu, bahwa dirinya juga layak diperhitungkan mengenai kemampuan dan pengetahuan luasnya.

"Oh, ya?" Akashi tersenyum sinis, tertawa meremehkan. "Bagian mananya, Shintarou?"

"Manfaatnya," Midorima menjawab tanpa gentar. "Bisa mengobati asma, radang tenggorokan, demam berdarah, sakit gigi, sariawan, luka bakar, dan penyakit kulit. Dapat membersihkan mata, mengusir berbagai jenis serangga, dan menjadi obat semprot hama."

Sedetik kemudian, baik Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, dan Murasakibara, mengacungkan papan persegi tinggi-tinggi, dan semuanya bertuliskan angka 9—nilai untuk pidato kesehatan calon dokter Midorima Shintarou.

Akashi memelototi mereka berempat. "Turunkan, atau kutambahkan latihan kalian," titahnya dengan nada sengit.

Midorima tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lalu, khasiatnya," ia menyambung lagi. "Meliputi minyak esensial, fenil propana, estragol, kavibetol, caryophyllene, allylpyrokatekol, cyneole, cadienene, tanin, dan terpennena, nanodayo."

Sekejap saja, si kuning, biru muda, biru tua, dan ungu itu menurunkan papan skor bertuliskan 9 mereka, membalik papan itu, dan mengacungkannya lagi—karena di balik papan itu sudah tertulis poin 10. Seorang Murasakibara dan Aomine saja sampai menyimak dengan serius. Kuroko mengamati dengan tampang datar, sementara Kise mengacungkan papannya, tampangnya kagum bukan main.

Tetapi kemudian tampang kagum si pirang itu berubah menjadi.. _sedikit_ ragu-ragu. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, yang harus Kise katakan sekarang juga untuk menyela, tapi diurungkannya. Kise menunjukkan ekspresi wajah tersebut hanya sekilas—namun Kuroko menyadarinya, walaupun si pemain bayangan itu berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Oh," Midorima berlagak teringat sesuatu. "Kalau daun sirih dicampur minyak dapat mengobati sakit punggung. Kalau dicampur—"

Pintu terbuka. "Waktu istirahat habis," salah satu petugas pertandingan yang membuka pintu. "Harap kalian segera menuju ke lapangan pertandingan—"

"— _untuk apa_?" tiba-tiba Akashi menyela dengan dingin, ia menatap ke arah petugas itu dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan, seolah-olah akan memakannya hidup-hidup. "Mulai saja pertandingannya tanpa kami. Mereka itu lawan lemah, kalaupun tidak dijaga, belum tentu bisa mencetak skor. Kami unggul seratus poin di atas mereka, sehingga kami akan menang—dan akan selalu menang. Sana, _ke_ - _lu-ar_."

"..."

Petugas itu menutup pintu tanpa suara, dan Kuroko bisa menjamin bahwa selanjutnya petugas itu akan mengalami gangguan psikis yang sangat hebat—karena sudah jelas bahwa petugas tersebut sampai gemetaran luar biasa, bagaikan orang disko dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki diikat—dan tidak akan _pernah_ bisa melupakan kejadian itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, menghantui dalam mimpinya, hingga trauma berkepanjangan.

Akashi menatap kembali ke arah Midorima yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Midorima melanjutkan. "Kalau dicampur dengan madu, bisa menyehatkan syaraf, nanodayo," sambung Midorima.

Para suporter akan mengacungkan papan 10 mereka kembali, tetapi Akashi menahannya. "Itu hanya pengetahuan luar," katanya sok memutuskan. "Yang perlu dibandingkan hanyalah manfaat dan khasiatnya saja."

Midorima merasa bahwa Akashi bertindak curang, tetapi ia mengalah saja. "Oke," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Itupun kalau kamu bisa menyebutkan lebih banyak dariku, nanodayo."

Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima, efeknya _slowmotion._ "Manfaat daun sirih merah," ia angkat bicara. "Bahan baku untuk bio-farmaka. Dapat mengobati penyakit kencing manis, diabetes, kanker, asam urat, hepatitis, kelelahan, maag. Menyehatkan rongga mulut. Lalu, terdapat aktivitas hipoglikemik atau penurunan kadar glukosa darah."

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kuroko cepat. "Berapa banding berapa, Tetsu?"

Kuroko merentangkan semua jemarinya, kemudian Kise menyumbangkan satu. "Dalam manfaat, menang Akashi-kun. Midorima-kun hanya menyebutkan sepuluh, sementara Akashi-kun menyebutkan sebelas," jawab Kuroko seperti mesin komputer. Serentak, mereka berempat mengambil spidol hitam masing-masing, dan mengacungkan papan skor itu tinggi-tinggi—membuat Akashi tersenyum sekilas. Skor 10 dengan tanda plus setelahnya.

Midorima menelan ludah gugup, membuat empat suporter itu mulai tegang lagi. Diam-diam mereka berempat berpikir, mengenai kejeniusan dua orang di hadapan mereka. Apakah dua orang itu adalah pelopor daun sirih? Si hijau adalah perintis daun sirih hijau, sementara si merah adalah perintis daun sirih merah? Pertarungan pengetahuan yang begitu sengit.

Aomine saja sampai kehabisan kata-kata. Inikah yang dinamakan duel-jenius? Ia menyimak dengan penuh konsentrasi, mencoba memahami tiap katanya meskipun ejaannya saja ia tidak tahu dengan benar. Murasakibara mengambil cemilan, makan dengan tenang karena Akashi tidak punya waktu untuk menyita makanannya. Kise ragu-ragu lagi, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tadi _ingin sekali_ ia katakan, tetapi membatalkannya. Kuroko melirik Kise sekilas. Peka.

"Lalu, khasiatnya. Dengarkan, Shintarou," Akashi mulai menarik napas, lalu mengucapkan yang selanjutnya dengan cepat. "Minyak atsiri, minyak beiephenol, seskuiterpen, pati, diastase, zat semak, kavicol, karvakrol, eugenol, pcymene, caryofelen, kadimen estragol, terpenena, akiodasi, hidrosikavicol, dan fungisida. Terkadung juga senyawa fitokimia yaitu alkoloid, saponin, tanin, dan flavonoid."

"..."

Murasakibara nyaris tumbang. Kacamata Midorima retak. Kuroko menghitung dengan konsentrasi. Mulut Aomine penuh busa—ia hampir mati, kondisinya benar-benar di ambang kritis, membuat di negara lain, seseorang bernama Kagami Taiga merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Kemudian Kuroko mengacungkan angka dua. "Dua kali lipatnya dari Midorima-kun yang menyebutkan sepuluh khasiat. Akashi-kun menyebutkan dua puluh."

Ini jelas menghebohkan. Bersamaan, Aomine dan Murasakibara menambahkan sesuatu di papan mereka dan mengacungkannya. 100 dengan poin plus. Tentu saja angka nol yang ditambahkan di sela-sela angka nol dan tanda plus sebelumnya, membuat angka nol tambahan itu kecil dan penyok. Tapi tetap saja, nilai itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih tinggi dibandingkan Midorima.

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian menatap Kuroko dan Kise yang berpandangan. Kuroko tahu sejak tadi bahwa ada yang ingin Kise katakan, dan Kuroko tahu apa itu.

"Ryota, Tetsuya, acungkan papan kalian," Akashi mulai bertingkah bak diktator.

Kuroko menurut, ia menambahkan angka nol, begitu juga dengan Kise. Keduanya mengacungkan papan skor ke atas, membuat senyum Akashi semakin lebar. Akashi menatap ke arah Midorima yang tidak bisa berkutik. "Jangan pernah sekali-kali menentangku, Shintarou," tukasnya memperingatkan.

Kise melirik ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko memandangnya balik, tahu telepati yang dikirimkan Kise. "Yang kamu pikirkan itu benar, Kise-kun. Katakan saja," Kuroko menganggukan kepala. Kise akhirnya mulai menatap ke arah kapten absolut dan sang penggila zodiak di hadapannya.

"Ng—ngomong-ngomong—"

"Apa?" Midorima dan Akashi menoleh tajam ke arah Kise. Midorima kesal karena ini berarti pertarungan sudah berakhir dan ia belum sempat membalas kalimat peringatan dari Akashi karena Kise keburu menyela mereka. Akashi juga kesal—ini jelas, karena kata-kata penutup penuh kemenangannya belum selesai.

Aomine dan Murasakibara menatap Kise penuh tanda tanya. Baru saja sang idola pujaan wanita itu sempat bahagia karena dimintai tanda tangan, sekarang dia mau mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri target oleh dua orang yang sedang mendeklarasikan penutupan perang mereka?

"Kalian tahu, eng, manfaat dan khasiat itu tidak akan selamanya-ssu," Kise mengangkat bahu. "Lama-kelamaan, transpirasi akan terjadi dan menyebabkan air menguap dengan intensitas inggi yang mengakibatkan semua daun mengalami kekeringan dan terjadi perubahan warna."

Aomine menatap Kise tanpa berkedip. Murasakibara nyaris tersedak. Akashi hampir saja melongo kalau saja ia tidak ingat apa karakter yang harus dibawanya, dan kacamata Midorima benar-benar makin retak menjadi kepingan-kepingan. Astaga, seorang Kise yang hanya sibuk melayani penggemar saja bisa mengetahui suatu hal dan mengucapkan dengan kalimat keren seperti itu?! Kuroko memandang situasi itu dengan datar, ia sudah meramalkan kejadian ini.

"Perubahan warna?" Akashi mengerutkan kening, memandang Kise tidak yakin.

"Warna apa, nanodayo?" Midorima membentuk perempatan di dahinya, pandangan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya bisa mempercayai kata-kata Kise.

Kise tidak berani menatap siapapun. "Yah, kalian tahu lah," Kise menggaruk kepalanya. "Warna _kuning_ , -ssu."

"..."

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini itu challenge dari Miharu-san, dan request pairing dari anclyne, dan Kaori mau minta maaf sama keduanya;-; Maaf Miharu-san, kamu kan minta challenge nya itu genre angst, dan entah genre apa yang aku buat ini... /yang jelas bukan angst sama sekali. Lalu buat anclyne, request KiKuro nya cuma aku jadiin hint!pairing aja ya XD /kabur

Jadi, oke, Kaori sempet-sempetnya buat fic ini padahal besok ada ulangan Ekonomi zzZZ/janganditiru. Lagi lelah belajar tentang konsumsi, tabungan, investasi blablablah nih. Oh, iya, daun sirih itu tanaman asli Indonesia;_; Anggap aja populer di Jepang... /kaburlagi

Ngomong-ngomong, mohon kritik dan sarannya! ^^

 **Kao** ru Ishinomo **ri** a.k.a _Kaori_

* * *

 **Omake**

"Warna kuning-ssu—"

 _BRAK!_

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, mengakibatkan kaca-kaca jendela pecah semua. Sang bekas kapten mereka, memandangi satu persatu anggota dengan tampang yang _sangat_ mengerikan—yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan dalam ingatan semua lawan tatapannya itu dalam jangka waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Rambut hitamnya berdiri, menyala-nyala, sekeliling tubuhnya terbakar oleh aura api yang membara.

"KALIAN. KE LAPANGAN. **SE**. **KA**. **RANG**."

 _Celaka_. Mereka semua memucat seketika, membayangkan tragedi yang jelas akan membuat mereka sekarat, yang akan menimpa mereka semua satu per satu setelah ini.

Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, wahai bocah-bocah keajaiban sekalian.


End file.
